


Caught and Captured

by Phlebas



Series: Courting Culture Confusion [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Senju Tobirama, Because Senju Tobirama takes everything seriously, But also out again, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, Cultural Differences, Demisexual Senju Tobirama, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It gets him into trouble, M/M, Marriage Hunt AU, NO rape, Oral Sex, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Restraints, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Senju Tobirama is too competitive for anybody’s peace of mind, Sex, Sort Of, Threesome - M/M/M, Uchiha Clan-centric, Uchiha Izuna Lives, Uchiha Madara is a troll, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phlebas/pseuds/Phlebas
Summary: Tobirama is determined to give his husband what he wants.(He hopes, anyway.)
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Hikaku/Original Male Character(s), Uchiha Hikaku/Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Hikaku/Uchiha Izuna/Original Character(s), Uchiha Hikaku/Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Seto, Uchiha Izuna/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Courting Culture Confusion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021387
Comments: 102
Kudos: 141





	1. Preparing to Run - Tobirama

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Escape and Evade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435208) by [Phlebas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phlebas/pseuds/Phlebas). 



> This is a direct sequel to _Escape and Evade_ and takes place a year after it ends.
> 
> Less goofy in tone than _Escape and Evade_ , it is told in long form prose, except for the final chapter which is told in Omake / script style. 
> 
> Warning: Contains consensual sex with a flavour very similar to BDSM power play.
> 
> Please, read with care for yourself and skip the story if that is not for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, old skills find new uses.
> 
> (And that’s fine.)

Tobirama looks at himself in the mirror.

Like all the Uchiha who have activated the Sharingan, Goshujin-sama is a visual person, and his appearance is calculated to catch the eye.

He positions his body to look inviting, seductive.

A slight adjustment to his hair and the impression is about as enticing as he is able to achieve.

He doesn’t normally use these skills, generally preferring to allow them to lapse into memory, but for this he will.

Goshujin-sama has given him much over the last year and a half.

A new clan, tightly knit and loving. A new family in Izuna, Hikaku-san, and Seto-san. The children of the clan, joyful and excitable.

But, most of all, Goshujin-sama has given himself.

All of himself.

Body, mind, and heart.

He has done the same.

But there is something missing.

Something he knows that Goshujin-sama has wanted for a long time.

Tonight he is going to try and achieve that for the both of them.

He turns and leaves the house.


	2. Preparing to Run - Izuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, things change.
> 
> (A lot.)

Izuna is standing at the edge of the Uchiha compound, waiting for the sun to set.

As usual, he’s dressed in his mantle, weapons close to hand, and waiting on the gong.

His husbands are off to the side, focused on him, just waiting for their chance to bring him down.

Everything that he needs is here, bar one.

Tobi can’t be Prey of course, he graduated last year. And there’s no way Tobi’s going to try and Catch him, the idea’s absurd.

For one thing, Tobi knows that he could get anything he wanted just by asking.

For another, Tobi would never get between him and his husbands when they’re playing.

He just thought… Tobi might come and see him off. For the memory, maybe.

Well, perhaps he was wrong.

Or maybe Tobi is with nii-san.

There was a lot of argument about the Run this year after all.

With all the Prey having graduated last year, and no child mastering the fireball this year, he’s really the only Prey running. A lot of people, including several elders, said that the run should be cancelled since it was only him, and Nii-san and Tobi have been kept busy shouting down anyone who brought it up.

Before last year, he might have been unhappy or worried about that.

This year, he knows it’s bullshit and jealousy.

Just by getting him to _look_ around at his clan and _see_ , Tobi gave him something he’s been seeking all his life.

The knowledge that he’s enough.

Done enough. Strong enough. Good enough.

He’s the beloved of his clan, and he doesn’t need to be anything more than what he is.

He’s Izuna and that’s enough.

In the face of that, he can forgive Tobi for being a little late.

Hell, he could forgive Tobi for not showing up at all.

But it looks like he won’t have to.

He can feel Tobi’s chakra expanding out, so he must be nearby.

He looks around, then stops.

Everyone else around him stops too.

This is Tobi’s chakra, yes, cool and wet, refreshing to the mind and spirit.

But it’s also more.

Deeper, more intense. Stronger, richer.

Tobi’s chakra usually feels like a rock dropped into deep pool, rippling out to the edges of his range - but this feels like a rock dropped into a well, the walls containing but also amplifying the sound.

And Tobi’s pulsing his chakra too.

Over and over again, in the rhythm of a heartbeat.

What the hell?

And then he sees Tobi.

If it wasn’t for the shock of white hair, he almost wouldn’t have recognised his best friend.

Usually, Tobi’s either in that blue armour of his, happuri pushing his hair back so his face can be clearly seen, or he’s dressed down in the blacks that he wears underneath the armour, hair flopping in his face.

He’d been thinking for a few months that the hair’d been getting longer and he sees now that it was deliberate.

For here’s Tobi, hair long enough in front to cover his eyes but pulled into a short tail low on his neck in the back, and practically drowning in an Uchiha mantle.

He looks completely different.

And that mantle isn’t his.

Tobi doesn’t even own a mantle.

He’s never owned one, and - even though he has a right to it - he says he never will. He’s the Senju who is an Uchiha, he says, and he’ll dress like it.

So that’s not Tobi’s mantle.

It’s nii-san’s.

He recognises it.

It’s the oldest, most faded mantle nii-san owns and nii-san refuses to throw it out even though the sleeves are half burnt away from wrist to elbow because he says it’s soft.

And Tobi isn’t wearing pants under there either!

He’s mostly covered by the mantle, yeah, but everyone can see he’s naked from the knees down and his feet are bare.

Izuna starts to cackle.

This is going to be the best Run yet.

Nii-san is going to lose his god damned mind. His brain will literally explode.

He can’t _wait_.


	3. Preparing to Run - Tobirama and Izuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you need to check your plans.
> 
> (A second opinion is always useful.)

Tobirama walks over to stand next to his best friend.

Izuna is laughing at him. Cackling really.

It is not unexpected.

Although it was not his intent, his appearance and the situation are perfectly suited to appeal to Izuna’s sense of humour.

“What do you think?”

He would really like a second opinion.

Izuna is doubled over and gasping for breath.

“Amazing. Perfect. You’re going to drive him _crazy_. Oh my gods, I cannot believe this. He - you - .”

And now Izuna appears to have amused himself again.

Well, at least he now has confirmation that the lure he designed will be effective.

He looks around.

Goshujin-sama is not present. He is probably speaking with the elders, soothing them - or possibly roaring at them - as they express displeasure about a Run with only one Prey.

He has been hearing it for weeks, himself, and has lost all patience with the debate.

The rules of the clan state that anyone who has not graduated to runner, but has mastered the fireball may mark themselves as Prey.

Izuna has chosen to be Prey.

The rules allow him to.

Why the insistence that custom and history should overrule clearly stated criteria which have been met, is beyond his understanding.

So he still has time to prepare.

Hikaku-san is completely focused on Izuna but, standing close, Seto-san gives him a nod of approval.

Behind them, Kikiyo-dono flashes him a quick hand signal usually used on covert missions to signify the completion of an objective, followed by another one used to signal readiness to depart.

He uses the hand sign that confirms the receipt of orders to show his understanding and appreciation.

She feels amused.

Up on the steps near the gong, where he has clearly been waiting for Goshujin-sama, Kagami-kun has one of his hands over his eyes and is blushing. He is too far away to actually hear what Kagami-kun is saying, but the body language clearly expresses mortification and embarrassment. His sensory abilities only confirm this.

As with Izuna’s reaction, it is not an unexpected response.

Now, all that is left to do is wait for Goshujin-sama.


	4. Preparing to Run - Madara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you need to yell at people.
> 
> (Even if it’s only in your head.)

Madara is frustrated.

The sun hangs low in the sky and is about to set.

It is almost time to run.

And he is stuck here, listening to an elder condescendingly explain why the Run should not have been allowed to go forward this year because of the drain on resources.

Usually, the Run would have many Prey and the whole clan would have turned out in preparation for the night. Healers would have been preparing to receive injured clan mates, runners would have been getting ready to chase, and the Prey would have been waiting near the gates ready to run.

All of the resources that the clan could spare would have been put towards the Run.

Because the Run is important.

It is their time to gather and support each other as family, express thanks for another year of prosperity, and offer their hopes for the future - their children - to the night and the full moon.

For a clan that worships Amaterasu, it is the only time of the year they worship Tsukuyomi.

But this year, the only Prey to run is Izuna.

All the other Prey graduated last year in the most unusual Run in their history. And no child has mastered the fireball.

For this one Run, everyone but Izuna and his husbands will stay in the compound.

Because no one wants to get in the middle of _that_.

So there are no resources being _wasted_. The only thing being wasted is his _time_.

He honestly suspects that the real reason that this Elder is complaining about the Run this year is actually Tobirama.

His yome has brought many changes to the clan, and last year’s Run was definitely the most visible.

No one had ever thought that Prey could capture runners. It had never even entered their minds as a possibility. Prey were meant to Run. To flee, to be Caught. They were supposed to work together to _escape_. Instead, Tobirama proposed a truly radical strategy - to locate and capture the runners and then proceed to wait in safety for sunrise. Tobirama had later confessed to him that it was a logical extension of what had previously been done with the Paralysis Seal, but that the Prey should have had a chance to achieve it for themselves rather than having the victory presented to them.

An opportunity to learn, he had called it.

And the Prey had certainly learned.

They used all the techniques Izuna and Tobirama had instructed them in, performed beyond even their own dreams of success, and he himself was personally Caught by the team his yome had trained. Who were not even Uchiha!

It had been personally embarrassing, but an amazing triumph for the youth of his clan.

Something to be proud of. Something to celebrate.

Not complain about.

And the small group of Elders who have been complaining are getting louder as he, Tobirama, and Izuna slowly draw away the members of the clan who support them.

Soon, they will be speaking only to hear themselves talk and their only recourse will be the Challenge.

He doesn’t think any of them will be so foolish, but if any are bold enough to present themselves to his blades, he will take great pleasure in removing their heads from their bodies.

And possibly other bits too.

So there is really no need to subject himself to this.

“Elder. I understand your views, but the sun is about to set and I have to be at the gong when it sounds.”

The Elder nods ungraciously, but cannot argue. By tradition, it is his place, even though he doesn’t actually have any responsibilities in the Run for once.

It will be nice to take a break for the night, actually.

To not be running and worrying about having to catch Izuna early so that he can supervise the rest of the Run.

Although he hasn’t had to do that as much for the last few years since Izuna found his lovers. It’s about the only benefit to having Seto and Hikaku in the family.

So he goes.

And walks out of the room into a pulse of chakra.

Faint at first, but it gets stronger as he walks towards the gong.

By the time he’s standing next to Kagami-kun, the pulse is like a second heartbeat in his chest.

And he know this heart.

It’s Tobirama.

He looks around, but Tobirama isn’t present.

But… yome is.

Barefoot, wrists and neck naked and vulnerable for all to see, dressed in his mantle to announce his claim.

This is…

Unexpected.

But not unwelcome.

Not at all.

It appears that he will be running tonight after all.


	5. Preparing to Run - Tobirama and Madara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you need to be clear.
> 
> (It’s important.)

Goshujin-sama appears.

He feels surprised.

But the surprise soon fades as a strong desire overtakes it.

He has learned many things about his husband since they have been married, and he is deliberately using his knowledge to invoke all of Goshujin-sama’s instincts to possess and claim.

Tonight, he offers himself as both Prey and prize.

If Goshujin-sama can Catch him, he will have been won not only by his own will, but also by the effort and skills of his husband. Goshujin-sama will have proven himself to the rest of the clan, and most importantly - himself.

This is the opportunity he offers, and he can feel that he has been understood.

Still, the importance of explicit communication was emphasised in his training and he has seen it improve his life in many ways since he returned from Uzushio.

So he will communicate.

Since they are too far apart to speak, he uses the hand signs.

He lays out the rules he will follow, and names the prize.

_No ninjutsu. No escape. No weapons. Yes taijutsu. Yes sensing._

_Prey. For you._

_Only you._

He pauses before he adds the last hand sign.

_Yours._

He can feel the fire rising in his husband. The passion and intent, focussed on him alone.

Goshujin-sama nods, his expression sharp. He looks more like a raptor than ever. He uses hand signs to communicate back.

_10 minutes until I follow._

He nods his own agreement.

Now he understands Izuna’s words from last year.

Tonight will indeed be a very good night.

If he allows it to be.

When the gong sounds, he races for the gates of the compound, feeling Izuna following him.

They have to get to the forest.


	6. Running - Madara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you get what you want.
> 
> (And it is beautiful.)

He can _feel_ yome, close by him.

It makes him cautious.

Unlike last year, this time he will not fail.

No longer is he the fool crashing through the trees, heedless in his pursuit.

This year, he stalks quietly.

He has hidden himself in the tallest tree in the forest, chakra contained with not even a whisper to give him away.

Tobirama comes here at the end of every Run, to wait for the sunrise. To him, this tree means safety, triumph, and the love of his brothers - both of blood and clan.

He is sure Tobirama will do the same again.

There is no need to locate his Prey when every time yome uses his sensory abilities, he announces his presence.

It is both a taunt and a call.

 _Come._ his chakra says. _Come find me. Chase me. Claim me as your own._

_Don’t lose me again._

He does not intend to.

Yome is close. So close… almost enough to touch.

And… now!

As Tobirama leaps onto the branch next to him, he propels himself across the gap and into his beloved.

They fall out of the tree together, his love wrapped in his arms, and he turns so that it will be him that takes the impact with the ground.

He tastes the triumph, knowing that this man - once his enemy, now his beloved yome - is Caught.

He has done it.

Tobirama is his and claimed as such.

As they land amongst the dead leaves on the forest floor, those beautiful red eyes widen with surprise and Tobirama’s weight drives almost all the air out of his lungs.

But he still has enough breath to demand, “Take us home, yome.”

And yome says, “As you wish.”

He has captured his beloved at last.

They vanish.


	7. Caught - Tobirama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you get what you want.
> 
> (Sometimes, you get what you need.)

Goshujin-sama is clever to use his own habits against him.

Clever to hide himself.

Clever enough that he is Caught.

He takes them home.

They land in their bedroom and Goshujin-sama tackles him to the bed.

The mantle is roughly stripped from his body with not a care for the fabric. It rips and his husband does not seem to even notice.

Instead, all of the focus is on his body that is now revealed.

The dirt on his feet is ignored.

His husband’s attentions lie elsewhere.

He can feel lips on his neck, marking him with teeth and tongue. Hands on his wrists, holding him down.

His husband is shorter than he, but broader and more heavily muscled. Every part of that strong body is exerting itself to pin him down.

“Yome…” his husband whispers against his skin, “… say it. Please.”

There is yearning in that beloved voice.

They can both feel it in each other’s chakra.

But his husband needs the word.

And so does he.

So he says, “Yours.”

And that incredible explosion of emotion, that he only felt once before when he proposed their marriage, surrounds him again.

Now he knows it. Now he can name it.

It is the most protective and possessive form of romantic love that his husband can feel.

It is like being surrounded by a sea of flame but remaining unburnt. All the fire wants to do is protect and shelter him.

The promise of perfect safety in a person.

He is safe.

He drowns in the flames.


	8. Captured - Madara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you take what is yours.
> 
> (It is yours to take.)

He can’t think.

He doesn’t even want to.

All he wants to do is feel.

Feel the skin, scarred but still soft under his fingers.

Feel the lips under his.

Feel the play of the muscles that move under his body.

Feel the soft fall of silken hair, white as the moon outside, flowing over his wrists like water.

He flares his chakra over yome, over an over like the flickering of a fire. He pushes every bit of love he can into it, forcing Tobirama to feel his emotions, the intensity of his desire and his gratitude that this man is his.

And, every time, yome gasps like he’s being stroked intimately.

He wants those gasps. Those noises which drive him crazy.

They’re his. He will have them.

His love is a raging flame that will warm but never harm his beloved.

Let his husband feel how that warmth affects him. Affects them both.

He bites down on the collarbone under his teeth and does it again.

His husband cries out.

“ _Goshujin-sama!_ ”

It only makes him more determined.

He rolls their hips together.

He will bring his husband to completion like this. For now.

And then more.


	9. Claimed - Tobirama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you get a surprise.
> 
> (And it’s not the surprise you expected.)

He has never known such exhaustion.

He had not imagined that it was possible to reach his peak so many times.

If this was an experiment in sexual copulation, he would have classified it as an unqualified success.

As it is, his brain has largely failed him.

They have done things tonight that he never considered.

His husband has been holding back, apparently.

For that discovery alone, he would have deemed all of his preparations well worthwhile.

The application of lips and tongue to areas of the body he had not previously considered sexually arousing had been a surprise.

But it is the intimacy that has been the true wonder.

To be held, as he is now, husband behind him, the warmth of the rising sun playing over both of them, but nothing to the warmth of the man inside him.

To feel the hands stroking over his body with care and love, the lips on the nape of his neck mouthing words of praise and adoration, and the focused attention pressed upon him through his senses.

It is the closest he has been to another person.

For that person to be the man who loves him…

“Madara.”


	10. Claimed - Madara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you don’t know what you want.
> 
> (Sometimes, you get it anyway.)

The name sparks through him like the raiton his husband wields so well.

Not Goshujin-sama.

Not even Madara-sama.

But simply Madara.

For his love to call - not for the husband - but for the man.

That is what he is right now.

A man who loves and is loved in return.

He loses all control.

He reaches out and touches where they are most intimately joined. The place that proves that they are together in all ways.

Tobirama says it again, moaning it now.

“ _Madara._ ”

It is everything he has ever wanted.

“Tobirama. I love you.”


	11. Omake - The Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you get unexpected visitors.
> 
> (Who tell you what you need to know.)

Izuna: *bangs on the frame of the shōji* Nii-san!

Izuna: *bangs on the frame some more* NII-SAN!!!!!

Madara: *yanks open the shōji, Izuna nearly falls in* WHAT.

Izuna: First of all, if this was a proper revenge, I would have been here at the ass crack of dawn. But we could all tell that you were both occupied then, so I wasn’t. Be grateful.

Madara: *half asleep and confused* What?

Izuna: Now that it’s nearly midday and you guys have had some actual sleep and not just “sleep”, we need to discuss something important.

Madara: *slowly sits down on the engawa* Important?

Izuna: Yep. Super important.

Madara: *slowly waking up* Okay…?

Izuna: I got very little sleep last night.

Madara: *bemused* And this is relevant because…?

Izuna: Hashirama-sama was on my engawa at dawn insisting that Tobi is pregnant.

Madara: WHAT?!

Izuna: Apparently, the trees in the forest told him that Tobi was pollinated last night.

Madara: *puts hands over his face* Oh my gods.

Izuna: That was my reaction too. Convincing _your_ best friend that you did not _actually_ impregnate _my_ best friend is not in my job description as your little brother. That was a one time thing that I trust will not be repeated.

Madara: *still covering face with hands* _Definitely_ not.

Izuna: Kagami-kun and the rest Tobi’s team were the next to show up, although they were polite enough to wait until after breakfast.

Madara: *peeks one eye out from behind his hand* And…?

Izuna: They’re traumatised. All of them felt you two. The Akimichi from the other side of the village.

Madara: *blushes, hides behind his hands again* I did not want to know that.

Izuna: *mercilessly* I don’t care. If I have to know, so do you. They all request that you keep your bedroom activities confined to the actual bedroom in your actual house.

Madara: *mortified nodding* We will.

Izuna: Kagami-kun, in particular, asked me to let him know when it was safe to come over again and use his room. He said that the possibility of being able to tell when you two were having sex terrified him.

Madara: *groans* Arrgh.

Izuna: To aid in that, Mito-hime has asked me to give you these.

Izuna: *holds out a stack of seals on paper*

Madara: *takes them* And they are…?

Izuna: Seals to silence noise and contain chakra. Apparently, she uses them for her bedroom with Hashirama-sama, and that’s the reason why the whole village didn’t feel _them_ last night.

Madara: *claws at his eyes* WHY MUST YOU PUT THAT IMAGE IN MY BRAIN.

Izuna: *unsympathetically* You brought this on yourself. Anyway, she says that if it can contain _them_ , it can contain you two.

Tobirama: *wanders out onto the engawa, wrapped in a sleep yukata, love bites all over his neck and chest, holding two cups of tea* Good morning, Izuna. You forgot your tea, Madara.

Izuna: *stares hard at Tobirama* You know, almost everyone I met on my way over was blushing furiously and asking you two to never do that to them again. But now that I’m actually here, just speaking for me, I wouldn’t mind.

Tobirama: *sits down and leans against Madara* No, thank you. I think you have embarrassed your brother enough for one morning.

Izuna: *gestures at Tobirama* Somehow, I don’t think I’m the one embarrassing him!

Madara: *blushes, wraps an arm around Tobirama* SHUT UP IZUNA.

Tobirama: *primly* You just want to know the results.

Izuna: You’re right. I do.

Tobirama: I would have to say, going by the way my body feels this morning, that - as an unintended experiment in sexual copulation - it was an unqualified success. As an experiment in increasing intimacy within a romantic relationship, the results are very promising.

Madara: *whisper shrieks* PROMISING???

Tobirama: *looks surprised* Of course. A single data point is hardly conclusive. We will certainly do this next year. I need a larger sample size.

Madara: *face palm*

Izuna: *satisfied* Now _that’s_ what I like to hear.


	12. Author’s End Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From me to you.
> 
> (Always.)

And that’s it!

That’s the last story I have planned for the Madara and Tobirama relationship!

(At least until _much_ later on in the chronology of this world.)

This concludes the story arc of Escape and Evade.

From here on out, the world of Courting Culture Confusion will focus on other characters, including - but not limited to - Izuna’s triad (I’m currently writing their story), Civilian Born Minato and Uzumaki Crazy Kushina, Clan Kakashi and Immigrant Iruka, Setsuna and Ichika’s friendship story, Team Tobirama, and EVERYONE’S kids (particularly Izuna’s hellspawn, Seto’s regular spawn, Tobirama’s Uzumaki daughter and Senju son, Madara’s twin girls, and Tobirama’s twin girls - be very afraid).

Also, the story of how Zetsu brings the shinobi world…. WHIRLED PEAS.

We will still see Tobirama and Madara, but they will be side characters in the stories of other characters.

Because everyone deserves to be the hero of their own stories.

Just like you.

— Phlebas

P.S. Tomorrow, I begin posting _Escape, Evade, and Ensnare_ \- Team Tobirama vs. Kinkaku Force.

Almost no romance, all fight scenes.

(Plus some humour.)

**Author's Note:**

> On a completely different note, I set up a server on Discord to discuss this series and you can go poke me there: https://discord.gg/JWZckgxBwf
> 
> EDIT: I'm so sorry the link was broken! I changed it and hopefully this one works!
> 
> All the warnings for this series applies to any content that may be found on there and I swear. Just FYI.


End file.
